At Destiny's End
by Sky Reads Books
Summary: My boyfriend is dead, the queen of the underworld wants to kill me, and I have to fight the Fey Empress to the death. I am so screwed. Picks up after Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Alex dance on the dance floor that has some crazy moving lights going around on it. The song is a slow song, and our movements are timed perfectly together. It's times like this that I really love him, not that I don't love him all the time. I am one of the people he loves and protects most. The protecting can get sort of annoying though, but I can definitely deal with it because I love him so much.

I feel kind of queasy and my grip loosens on Alex's back. What's going on?

"Alex, I think I need to sit down, I don't feel all that great,"

"Are you sick? Are you sure you don't need to go home?" he replies, worried. Alex is always worrying for me.

"Yea, I just need to sit down for a bit," I assure.

"I'll grab you something to drink."

"Thanks."

There's a small bar with some chairs over by the food area and I decide to sit there, despite the fact that there a few vampires hanging walking over, I sit down in a tall spinny chair.

Suddenly, my body begins feeling really itchy. I go to scratch when a female vampire leans over and whispers in my ear. I'm tempted to smack her in the face but I resist, since she hasn't technically done anything wrong. Vampire are just creepy.

"I didn't see that you had those Omnia marks before, who did you take them from?" her creepy voice whispers into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" Unconsciously, I look down and see that my arms are covered by marks. The marks that omnia have. What the heck?

Laylen comes running over, looking really frightened.

"Oh my god, I have fangs! They just popped out a minute ago, but I'm sure that I didn't get bitten!" He says frantically. He shows me the new mark of immortality on his shoulder. It is identical to his fake one.

"And when did you become a foreseer?" he adds.

"I'm not a foreseer, my dad is," I state.

"That mark on your back says otherwise."

"Well, It looks like I have a ton of marks!" I reply, frustrated.

"Lets not forget about me suddenly being a vampire!" Laylen raved.

This is really, really strange. I haven't heard of this ever happening before. When did I become an omnia? I know that none of them have given me their powers. Nobody would do that.

Evan comes over, takes a look at me, and asks, "What's going on."

Soon after, Alex runs over, sees us, then yells, "What the-"

Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at the keepers castle. I remember everything. The star's power, the war, me having to fight the Fey Empress, having to save Alex from Dyviniouse/bring him back to life, and having to defeat Helen.

"It didn't work," Evan exclaims.

"The resetting?" I ask.

"Yea."

"But, it feels like I went through all of those years." Like they really happened.

"Your mind was programmed like that when we were switched."

"All of us got switched?" I gasp.

"Only people within 500 feet from us will remember it all. So, we have some explaining to do."

"Oh, and switched to where?" I question.

"A parallel universe."

This is extremely weird. I feel like I have lived two completely different lives. Is this how my life would have been if I were normal? That life seemed really nice. I miss it, even though it never really happened.

"What is going on?" Laylen asks after he walks in.

"Let me explain," Evan says.

"One moment I'm enjoying a very awesome life, and now I'm back to this crap."

"Just listen, it will all make sense. Sort of," I say.

Evan begins, "Well, I gave Gemma my power, and she tried to reset time. We got put in a parallel universe that gave us memories as if we had been there the whole time instead."

"Wait, how did you reset time?"

Evan explains the whole power-giving-watch-using stuff.

I realize that this means I still have a lot of problems to fix before anything can even begin to go back to normal. Alex, Helen, Luce, everything needs to be dealt with. That life that I just experienced is as far away as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Evan, do you want your power back?" I ask him.

After Evan completely explaining the whole parallel universe thing to me, Laylen, and Aislin, we went downstairs to get something to eat. Going through a parallel life/ universe/whatever made everyone hungry. Well, everyone except Laylen.

"No, you can use it to help you fight Empress Luce," Evan replies.

There's a period of silence when we all remember all of the things that need to be done.

"I'll fight her today," I say, surprising myself and everybody else in the room.

"What? I need to get this overwith," I add.

"But, you might die!" Aislin explains.

"Yeah, it's dangerous. A fight to the death, we can't have you dead after everything you've done so far," Laylen intones.

Evan chimes in, "I think that Gemma is right. She has a very good chance of winning; and if she did, she would have even more power. She could literally just walk up to Helen and blast her."

"Gemma can't go to the afterlife to 'blast' Helen, she would take her soul,"Laylen explains.

"Not if we got Helen to come up into our world," Evan says.

"How would we do that?" I ask.

"I don't know," Evan replies.

We all sit in silence, pondering our thoughts. What does Helen want that could get her up to the human world? What does she love most? Power. What has a lot of power that she wants? Me. How does she get my power? By taking my soul. I can bait her to come up with my own soul. The others aren't going to like the idea, enough has already evolved around my soul. I just won't tell them it actually comes to it. Keeping secrets is something I really hate to do, but I don't need my friends freaking out on me now.

"I'm going to go read some books. Maybe I'll find something," I lie, and stand up.

All I am really about to do is go lie in my room, with my own thoughts buzzing around, most of them about Alex, who's body is still outside. I killed him.

* * *

It's twelve at night and I think I'm driving myself insane. Alex is dead. Alex is outside right now and lying lifeless on the floor.

Slowly, I stand up and creep my way downstairs. I carefully open the back door and go to Alex's body. His disheveled brown hair and black clothes accompany his deathly black eyes. After looking at the knife in his chest, I lose it.

Hysterical sobs shreek out from my mouth as I mourn the loss of him. I run my hands through his hair as tears continually streak down my cheeks. My lips, on their own accord, lightly and briefly touch themselves to his cheek. His skin is cold and turning blue. There's no bringing him back from the dead this time.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, throw on a pair of jeans and a purple tee, and head downstairs. Everybody except Aislin is there.

"Evan, does Aislin and Laylen know about Alex?" it pains me to say.

"Yea, that's why Aislin is upstairs, actually. She found his body and ran up there." Laylen replies.

"It's already nine, Gemma. We should probably get going," Evan says.

"Yeah, you're right," I reply.

"Where do we fight?"I ask.

Evan's answer surprises me, "The City of Crystal."

"Ok."

As if we silently agreed on getting ready, we all stand up and headed to our rooms. Was I just supposed to bring a weapon or wear something special like a dress? Actually, I don't care anymore. I fix up my hair, brush my teeth, and decide that I'm prepared to go.

* * *

After foreseeing us to the City of Crystal, we wait.

"When is she going to come?" Laylen asks.

"I don't know,"I reply. People should really stop asking me questions that I can't answer.

"Maybe she doesn't know we are here," Evan adds.

"Probably," I say.

"How will we tell her?" Laylen questions.

A hand grips my shoulder and I turn around to attack, but it is just Dyviniouse.

"I can contact her through my power if you would like," he says.

"That would be great," I say, trying to ignore the fact that he was eavesdropping.

Dyviniouse walks away and leaves us three to our thoughts.

After sitting around for a while, a black cloud forms in the middle of the large room we are standing in. The cloud slowly fades leaving a dark figure. I think it's Luce, but when I look closer, it's actually Helena.

"What are you doing here?" I spit, trying to hide my anger.

"I thought I would come watch the show," she says in her sickening voice.

Watch the show my butt, she came here to try to take my soul after having beaten Luce, _if _I beat Luce. What do I do now?

"Surprise her," Evan whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"Take her by surprise. Defeat her."

Without thinking, I run towards Helen and try to knock her over, but obviously I'm not strong enough. She barely budges.

"That tickled," she taunts.

I decide to use a different tactic and use these omnia powers. I take my hands and focus on creating a ball of fire. I can feel the heat as the ball swells up to about the size of my head. Helen looks confused, and I throw it at her head. She stumbles back a little, and when she looks back at me, I see a burn on her left cheek. Now she's pissed.

"You little brat!" she yells while lunging towards me.

I dodge easily, being a keeper really helps with avoiding getting hit.

I turn swiftly and grab her leg to bring her down, but she manages to kick me in the face and I let go. It hurts a lot more than it sounds.

She reaches for my throat to choke me, but I focus my brain on a vase by her shoulder, make it lift in the air, and drop it on her head. It shatters and Helen screams. I run into a different room, the one with the crystal ball. Evan and Laylen follow.

"Why don't you help me?" I ask them, annoyed that they aren't even trying to help.

"We aren't allowed," Evan replies.

"It's a rule in the City of Crystal," Laylen adds.

Funny, I thought we had already broken tons of rules.

Helena grabs my foot and yanks me down, my head hits the floor and I see black blotches in my vision. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her pull a knife out from behind her. She presses it to my throat.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time," Helena hisses.

I concentrate really hard on trying to throw her off of me using omnia powers. I would foresee out of here, but Helena would still be with me.

Even though I use as much will as I can, my omnia power seems to be useless. Trying to throw her body off of mine with pure strength won't work either.

Helen keeps the knife on my throat, but doesn't press. She wants me to feel as much fear as possible. I'm not really scared though, I have died many times.

I glance over to my side, and the giant crystal ball is only about a foot away. There's a small gap between two of the people attached to it. The ball is probably what is stopping my power. I reach for it, maybe it will do something.

Helena is too focused on my neck to notice.

"This will be fun," she states, and starts pressing the knife into my neck. She presses slowly, and blood begins to spurt out. The pain is terrible.

I keep reaching towards the ball, careful not to move my neck a millimeter.

Blood trickles down from the wound and onto the floor.

I close my eyes and keep reaching, but I'm about two inches away from the ball. It is too far, I won't be able to reach it. The world is doomed.

I hear Laylen's voice. "Stupid hag."

Helen stops leaning on me for a second to look at Laylen, and I use the chance to touch the ball.

My finger reaches it.

All I see is brightness. Just whiteness and nothing else. The pain of the knife feels like it's a million miles away, just a slight annoyance. This is the white light I saw in my future. It isn't death, it's light. It's amazing. I don't want to leave it. Aimlessly I wander, until I feel as if my soul is being tugged back.

I can feel power pulsing through my hand, even though I can't see it yet. I try my best to stay in this beautiful place when I am suddenly pulled back to reality.

Helena is trying her best to keep me down, but I slowly overpower her and stand up. I look at my hand, and I can see glowing power coursing through it.

I rise and push my hand against her chest. I can see the terrified look on her face, a look that I am sure nobody else has ever seen before. The energy in my hand begins to pulse. I release the power onto Helen, and she falls.

Her limp body lays on the floor, and slowly begins to disappear. She is gone for good.

"You did it!" Laylen yells as he hugs me. Also, the wound from that knife is gone.

I smile so brightly that I am sure I am going to set something on fire.

Evan looks at me and grins. Everything is going to be okay. Hopefully.


End file.
